American Idol (season 2)
The second season of ''American Idol'' will premiere on March 13, 2013. Changes Season two will feature ten finalists, down from twelve in season one. This season will feature the "Judges' Save". The judges will be able to save one contestant up until the final five. Finalists *'Jana Crawford' (born February 12, 1994) was crowned the winner on May 16, 2013. *'Danny Altan' (born February 7, 1987) finished in second place on May 16, 2013. *'Kacey Graves' (born August 21, 1988) was eliminated on May 9, 2013 and came in third place. *'Isabella Fuentes' (born November 1, 1994) was eliminated on May 2, 2013 and came in fourth place. Her eliminated was a huge shock to both the judges and viewers, as she had been a frontrunner to win throughout the competition. *'Nathan Russo' (born February 26, 1985) was eliminated on April 25, 2013 and came in fifth place. *'Brent Woodward' (born June 18, 1987) was saved by the judges on March 28, 2013 after receiving the fewest votes. He was ultimately eliminated on April 18, 2013 and came in sixth place. *'Chase Mumford' (born January 4, 1990) was eliminated on April 11, 2013 and came in seventh place. *'Jacy Jones' (born July 5, 1996) was eliminated on April 4, 2013 and came in eighth place. *'Michael Kinney' (born June 15, 1988) was eliminated on March 21, 2013 and came in ninth place. *'Sarah Palin' (born February 11, 1985) was eliminated on March 14, 2013 and came in tenth place. Live shows Top 10 – Billboard No. 1 Hits Contestants will perform songs that reach number-one on any of Billboard's charts. *Group performance: "One Sweet Day" (Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men) *Guest performances: Amy Hill & Matthew Nichols - "You Remind Me", Tyler Rosin - "Alison Wonderland" Top 9 – Year They Were Born Contestants will perform songs that were released the year they were born. *Group performance: TBA *Guest performances: TBA Top 8 (Week 1) – Lennon-McCartney Songbook Contestants will perform songs written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. *Group performance: TBA *Guest performances: TBA Top 8 (Week 2) – Rock Contestants were not permitted to perform ballads this week. *Group performance: Shawn Davies ("Round Here")/Lara Rubio ("Heartbreak on Hold") *Guest performances: TBA Top 7 - Their Personal Idol Contestants performed songs by their personal idols. *Guest performances: Joel Kennedy ("Crank It Up"), Shawn Davies ("Round Here") Top 6 - Songs They Wish They Had Written Contestants will perform songs they wish they had written themselves. *Group performance: *Guest performances: TBA Top 5 - Songs From Now & Then Contestants will perform a hit song from the 2010s and one from the Great American Songbook standards. *Group performance: *Guest performances: TBA Top 4 - British Pop / One-Hit Wonders *Group performance: "Tainted Love" (Soft Cell), "Paradise" (Coldplay) *Guest performances: Lady Dee feat. Travis Webby - "Wherever I Go" Top 3 - Contestant's Choice / Judges' Choice / America's Choice *'Group performance:' "Little Talks" (Of Monsters & Men) Top 2 - Favorite Performance / The Music Biz / Winner's Single In addition to the top two finalists performing, Haley Allen and Papa Joe will take the stage to perform their latest hits. Elimination chart Results show performances